Just A Touch of Ice
by Keeblez
Summary: The King and Queen of Lumi have finally decided to send their only daughter, Princess Alana the fairy of ice, to the Alfea School for Fairies. Watch as Alana makes her way through the school year, befriends our Precious Winx Club, meets the Specialists, and even finds love. Takes place during Season 2. All pairings the same. OCxOC


I own nothing, except Alana and Xander. Refer to my profile if you'd like pictures of the characters.

* * *

Alfea, a prestigious school for fairies. Almost everyone that's anyone send their daughters there for top-notch education, and today was the first day for new and returning students. Chatter filled the courtyard in front of the school and bodies occupied nearly every inch. Some were students eagerly catching up with old friends while others were new students standing awkwardly off to the side unsure of where to go. Off to the side of the main gate, a sparkling blue light appeared and grew to a large swirling hole. Out of it stepped a young girl about 17. As soon as her feet touched the ground, the sparkling portal behind her disappeared in a flash of light. Her icy blue eyes scanned the area all around, trying to take in everything. With a sigh, she ran a hand over the bottom of her short baby blue dress smoothing out the little wrinkles that had appeared. She was a little nervous. Up until then, she had been homeschooled. Alana was her name. Princess Alana of Lumi. Her parents had believed it best to home school her so they could ensure she was getting the proper education that she needed to take over the kingdom once her parents had passed. However, it had come to the King and Queen's attention that she was socially isolated. Her only interaction with others her age only ever occurred at one of the few balls they annually attended. In order to be a good Princess, and future Queen, she would need plenty of people skills so she could properly interact with others and handle situations. Hence her now standing at the large purple gates for Alfea. Alana was actually excited to be starting at Alfea. She's always wondered what it would be like to attend a real school like a normal person and all of the other Princesses. Running a manicured hand through her long snow-white hair, she picked up her suit case and entered through the gates of Alfea. In high spirits, her mind wandered to all of the possibilities this place held for her.

Alana has spoken to the assistant headmistress, whom she learned was name Griselda, and had found her way to her assigned room. She had a room all on her own via special request. She was the fairy of Ice and Snow. Her planet Lumi was a Winter planet. It was covered in snow all year round. The cold comforted her, so of course her room was colder than most. Most fairies wouldn't be able to stand it, but Alana, she welcomed it.

With a wave of her hand, her suitcased opened and nine miniature suitcases flew out of it, circling the room, and then landing neatly on the floor. She waved her hand again and the suitcases grew to normal size before opening and releasing all of the clothes and various other items they contained. Each item flew to their respective place. Alana walked to the middle of her room and surveyed everything. Satisfied with the setup, she snapped her fingers and the suitcases disappeared. Magic was so handy. A thought crossed her mind at that moment and she whipped her head around to look at the clock hanging on her wall. The opening ceremony! It was about to begin. Turning on her heel, she ran out of her room. With a wave of her hand, the door closed behind her. Her long white hair flew behind her and her knee-high baby blue boots made loud clacking noises as she ran down the hall. She saw a few other students running in the same direction as her and smiled. Nice to know she wasn't the only one. Coming upon the doorway for the auditorium, she slowed her pace, catching her breath. Stepping inside, she looked around trying to find an open spot to sit and then something caught her attention. Sitting not too far away from her was a very good acquaintance of her's. The one and only Princess Stella of Solaria.


End file.
